Jules' Fears
by Justicerocks
Summary: Spoilers for "We Take Care of our Own" Summary inside.


**Summary: **What I think happened when Sam and Jules got home in "We Take Care of Our Own"

**A\N: **Here's what I think happened the night of "We Take Care of Our Own" I really hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **I no not own Flashpoint, CTV, ION, the makers of bubble wrap or Kleenex.

**Spoilers: **"We Take Care of Our Own"

**Warnings: **None

* * *

**Jules' Fears**

"You know we forgot the bubble wrap," Jules commented as she followed Sam into her townhouse, "You know since you're carrying all the groceries in."

"Lifting heavy things isn't good for the baby," Sam told her as he kicked off his shoes and walked into the kitchen.

"Uh-huh, I carry heavy guns and other equipment all the time. What's wrong with a little bread and tea?" She asked him as she began putting away the groceries.

"Well after tomorrow I'll see you it that you don't do any heavy lifting." Sam promised, "And no target practice either."

Jules heavily sighed, "Sam, that's my whole job! You can't take everything away!"

Sam continued on pretending he didn't hear his girlfriend's complaints, "And on calls you'll be in the command truck at all times and you'll wear extra padding and…"

"And if you continue you won't see tomorrow," Jules warned. "Now what do you want for dinner?" She asked changing the subject. After rough shifts with hot calls she and Sam alternating cooking days. By Jules' calculation it was her turn.

"Oh no," Sam turned her around so she was facing him, "I'm cooking whatever the two of you want," He told her as he kissed her on the lips while resting his hands on her abdomen.

"Sam-" Jules began to protest but Sam interrupted.

"I thought we agreed things have changed?"

"Yeah but not that much. I mean I can still help. I'm only seven weeks." Jules reminded him, "If you keep acting like this I'm going to go crazy."

"Okay, okay," Sam soothed, "But you've both had a stressful afternoon. I'm sure the Dr. told you about the risks of loosing the baby in the first trimester.

Jules stared at him and shook her head as she turned on her heel and ran towards the stairs.

"Oh, boy," Sam laced his fingers behind his neck and sighed. "This is going to be a rough seven months," He poured the leftover smoothie Jules had made in the morning into a glass and carried it, along with a box of Kleenex upstairs. He made it to the top of the stairs when his heart broke he could hear Jules' sobs coming from her bedroom, he had barely seen her cry let alone having a sobbing attack.

"I'm so sorry I upset you sweetheart. I'm so, so sorry." Sam walked into the bedroom and placed the smoothie and Kleenex on the counter before sitting beside Jules on the bed

"Go-go-go away Sam!" Jules voice was horse and broken.

"No way I'm not leaving you like this," Sam told her, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I already told you Sam. I told you I'm scared."

"Sweetie scared is a very general word. Why? Did the doctor say something? Is the baby okay?" Sam asked concern all over his face.

"No, no the babies fine," Jules reassured him, "The doctor told me that I'd need to be extra careful because of my job. She suggested I go on complete desk duty. She said even being on light duty could cause harm to the baby because of stress."

Sam bit his bottom lip, he agreed with the doctor but he also understood why Jules was so upset. She loved being on Team One and she loved her job. She also wanted a family though and he knew she would make a great mother.

"What I'm I going to do Sam? I don't want to be on desk duty or take a year off after the babies born but I do at the same time…." She buried her head into Sam's t-shirt, "What should I do?"

"You should do whatever you feel is best for you and the baby," Sam rubbed her back in calming circles and whipped away her tears with his thumb, "You know I'm not going to tell you what to do. Its all your decision whatever you think will be best. It's your body not mine."

"This is your baby too Sam," Jules looked into his eyes, "You deserve some say as well."

Sam kissed her, "All I want is the two of you safe," Sam rubbed her abdomen, "In a few more weeks we'll be able to see our baby grow." He gently lifted up her shirt and placed his hands over her stomach. Laying on his stomach he gently ran his thumbs just beneath her belly button, "Hi little one, its Daddy. I just wanted to let you know how much I love you and how I'm so happy you're going to be born in seven months.

Jules smiled as she watched Sam talk to their unborn baby, "You know you're going to be an amazing father."

"I can't wait until our babies born," Sam said as he sat up.

"Me too," Jules' lip trembled again, "What if I do go back after the babies a year old? How are we going to find a daycare center opened our hours? What about all the extra money we're going to need and the-"

"Ssh," Sam spoke in a calming voice as he began running soothing circles this time on her stomach, "We have over a year to figure that out. Right now though you need to take a deep breath and calm down."

"Sam I can't calm down!" More tears streamed down her already swollen cheeks.

"Yes you can," Sam stood up and took her hands, "I know a great way. I'll prepare a nice warm bath for you. That'll calm you right down. Then my two favourite people can finally get some much deserved rest."

"Sam I don't think that'll work."

"Just try it for me okay?" He led her towards the washroom where he made his way to the bathtub and began preparing Jules' bath.

Fifteen minutes later Sam had made sure the temperature was perfect, nice and relaxing for Jules but not to hot that it would harm the baby.

"Just soak in her for awhile, I'll go and bring you your smoothie and then we can talk, that is if you want."

"It does feel nice," Jules carefully stepped into the bath taking extra precautions so she wouldn't accidently fall.

"I'll be right back," Sam left the rom and returned a few seconds later with her strawberry banana smoothie.

"Here sweetheart," He handed it to her, "This'll help fill you up a little until you can get something to eat.

Jules accepted the glass and took a sip, "The doctor said I could be getting nausea or morning sickness any day. She said I could end up not having it at all but she said most women have it at least some mornings."

"Well if you don't feel like going into work tomorrow I'll drive us in we can tell the team and then you can drive home and rest. After shift I'll stop by the store and get more pregnancy friendly food and then we can have a nice relaxing evening at home."

Jules relaxed her shoulders, "Right now that doesn't sound like a bad a idea. You know I never realized how tired I was until I started relaxing," She yawned.

"I bet you're tired," Sam rubbed her shoulders, "You had to do a lot today, I'm just glad you weren't in the car with me."

"I could have easily been and you could have easily died," More tears filled Jules eyes.

"I know Jules I know," Sam sat on the edge of he tub and cupped her chin in the palm of his hands, "But I don't care about that. I'd much rather it be me then the two of you."

"Don't say that Sam!" Jules exploded, "I don't want our baby growing up without a father!"

"Calm down sweetheart, I'm sorry I worded that wrong. What I meant was I'd rather it be me in danger then the two of you."

Jules sniffled back tears as she attempted to stand up, "I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"Of course," Sam supported her as she climbed out of the tub. As she got changed into a pair of pajamas he walked back into the bedroom.

"Here you go Jules," When Jules walked into the bedroom Sam led her to the bed which he had added more pillows to and another blanket, "You should be comfortable here."

"Thanks," Jules kissed him on the lips, "But the only pillow I need is you," She placed her finished smoothie glass on the bedside table, "Now come into bed and keep us company."

"Always," Sam walked to his side of the bed and climbed under the covers.

"We love you Sam," Jules kissed him on the lips before resting her head on his chest.

Sam smiled brightly, Jules having his baby was a dream come true and he loved every minute of it. "I love you guys too," Sam kissed the top of her head and wrapped her tightly in his protective arms resting his hands rested firmly on her abdomen.

**THE END**

* * *

**A\N: **Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
